Final Distance
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Luka hanyalah gadis SMA yang tidak biasa namun berusaha untuk menjadi biasa. Kemampuan psikometri, pemuda misterius, masa lalu, dan supernatural! Bisakah Luka memecahkan semua misteri itu? R&R :)


A/N: halooooo, saya kembali lagi loh setelah sekian lama hiatus! (ditampol) (readers: emg lu artis apa?) yaaa setelah perjuangan panjang menghadapi ujian yg buat saya sangat sangat SANGAT menyebalkan itu, alias UNAS, akhirnya selesai juga! (sial, author skrg jadi agak takut-takut nanti hasilnya gimana) skrg saya hadir dengan fic baru ditampol lgi) (readers: lha itu fic Black Christmas belum kelar kok bikin baru?) hehehe, iya author bikin fic ini sebagai selingan dari Black Christmas yang temanya terlalu beraaaattt (author sendiri pusing ngetiknya). Fic kali ini bertemakan supernatural, tentu saja sambungannya dengan misteri XD. Penasaran? Baca ikuti ceritanya sampai tamat XD (dibejek)

Summary: Luka hanyalah gadis SMA yang tidak biasa namun berusaha untuk menjadi biasa. Kemampuan psikometri, pemuda misterius, masa lalu, dan supernatural! Bisakah Luka memecahkan semua misteri itu?

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Luka mengeluh dalam hati, kesal karena di hari pertama ia sekolah tugas masa orientasi siswa baru kini membuatnya sibuk hingga begadang tengah malam. Baginya masa MOS adalah masa-masa yang paling menyebalkan. Ia yakin sekali acara semacam itu bukan digunakan untuk mengetes kemampuan siswa, tapi untuk mengerjai dan menindas siswa-siswa _innocent_ yang baru saja beranjak dari bangku SMP.

Saat ini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu bersama dengan Miku dan Rin di kamarnya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi tak seorangpun diantara mereka selesai mengerjakan tugas. Ternyata tidak hanya Luka saja yang kesal, gadis berbando putih yang duduk tepat di hadapan Luka kini meletakkan gunting dan karton yang tadi digelutinya dengan serius lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet empuk.

"AAAHH, kesal! Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa mereka hanya memberi kita satu hari? Eh, tidak. Setengah hari untuk menyelesaikan tugas tidak penting semacam ini!"

Miku yang mulai mengantuk juga meletakkan guntingnya lalu mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang hampir terpejam total.

"Ngantuuuukk, tapi kalau tidak selesai nanti dimarahi senpai-senpai galak…huhu…" ratap Miku. Melihat kedua temannya sama-sama berhenti mengerjakan tugas, Luka justru meringkas tugas-tugasnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Eh…Luka, kau sudah selesai?!" Tanya Miku dengan kedua mata kini terbuka lebar, takjub dengan hasil kerja Luka yang bisa dibilang…cepat.

"Ha? Tentu saja belum. Peduli amat, kalau senpai-senpai itu berusaha menindas, aku akan menindas mereka kembali. Tidak peduli siapapun itu." Kata Luka berapi-api, merasa tidak takut sama sekali dengan segala macam bahaya yang menghadang.

"Nee, Nee, menurut kalian senpai mana yang paling galak?" Tanya Rin yang kini bangkit dari pose terlentangnya dan kembali duduk bersila. "Menurutku senpai berambut biru itu yang paling galak!"

Miku mencoba mengingat-ingat senpai-senpai yang sempat ditemuinya tadi. Terlalu banyak panitia MOS yang hadir pada waktu itu sehingga membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk mengingat-ingat wajah-wajah galak yang dipamerkan tadi. "Oh! Senpai yang tinggi, yang cool, yang…jarang tersenyum itu?"

Rin segera mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Iya iya itu! tadi aku sempat jatuh di depannya, dan kau tahu apa lanjutannya? Ia hanya melihatiku saja dengan senyum mengejeknya itu dan tidak menolongku sama sekali! Keterlaluan sekali dia, andai saja aku bukan murid junior." Ratap Rin dengan air mata buayanya.

Baik Luka dan Miku sama-sama tertawa melihat tingkah Rin yang memang drama queen. Miku dan Rin pun sepakat untuk meringkas tugas mereka sendiri lalu menggelar futon mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Miku merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena duduk berjam-jam demi menyelesaikan tugas yang toh ujung-ujungnya tidak selesai. Sedangkan Luka masih tetap terduduk di atas futonnya sendiri sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Eh, kalian ingat tidak senpai yang berambut ungu itu?"

Baik Miku maupun Rin sama-sama menoleh dengan tanda Tanya besar di atas kepala masing-masing. "He? Senpai yang mana?"

"Itu lhoo, yang rambutnya dikuncir ala samurai kuno. Siang tadi ia sedang asyik-asyik duduk di bangku taman saat kita sedang dijemur di lapangan sekolah."

"Erm…mungkin waktu itu aku sedang tidak ada saat ia diperkenalkan, memangnya kenapa dengannya, Luka?"

"Mesum!"

"He…he?" keduanya sama-sama melongo mendengar jawaban Luka yang sangat tidak terduga itu.

"Aku mendapatinya selalu melihat ke arah kita dengan tatapan yang…yah….begitulah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Pokoknya seram lah!"

"Hiiiiii!"

"Tapi ya sudah lah, mungkin kalau ia berbuat seperti itu lagi aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya! Oyasumi~"

Dengan begitu ketiganya memejamkan mata dan menyambut alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Mengabaikan terror dan lelah yang akan mereka rasakan besok selama menghadapi MOS.

_Do you remember?_

Keesokan harinya, karena tidur terlalu malam, mereka sama-sama susah bangun dan terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan susah payah mereka menggotong barang bawaan mereka sambil berlari sepanjang jalan. Kalau mereka sampai terlambat, tentu saja itu akan menjadi penderitaan baru dan bahan tindasan baru bagi para senior mereka. Dan kebetulan sekali saat itu yang sedang berjaga-jaga di depan gerbang sekolah adalah pemuda yang kemarin mereka katakan galak itu.

"Hehehe, pagi-pagi aku sudah mendapatkan mangsa baru. Nah gadis-gadis manis, katakan kenapa kalian terlambat?"

Rin melongo, begitu juga dengan Miku. Pemuda berambut biru yang kemarin mereka katai galak itu hari ini berbeda sekali dengan apa yang mereka lihat kemarin. Bagai langit dan bumi!

"Hehe, telat bangun, Senpai." Jawab Miku sambil meringis. Senior itu mendekati Miku, menunduk sedikit untuk menyamai tinggi Miku lalu mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu sambil tersenyum hangat. "Jangan diulangi lagi ya."

Tentu saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Miku tersipu malu. Namun Luka yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati kini menarik Miku, membelakanginya dan kini ia lah yang berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Dengan wajah tidak suka Luka melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memasang tampang yang menurutnya seram.

"Jangan elus-elus temanku seenaknya! Kalau kau ingin mengapa-apakan Miku, langkahi dulu aku!" sahut gadis berambut pink itu dengan ketus. Pemuda itu justru malah tersenyum dan kini mengelus-elus rambut Luka yang halus.

"Jangan marah begitu, aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Kenalkan, aku Kaito."

Wajah Luka yang ketus kini mulai melunak,semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Tampaknya senpainya yang satu ini tahu kelemahannya sebagai salah seorang tsundere itu seperti apa. Dengan cepat Luka membuang muka, membuat Kaito berhenti. Namun pemuda itu kini justru beralih pada gadis berambut kuning yang sejak tadi melongo melihat tingkah seniornya.

"Ah, dan kau juga. dari segi postur tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kau sudah SMA. Oh, maaf kalau aku lupa kalian baru lulus SMP." Kaito yang masih tersenyum kini mengajak ketiganya masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi MOS hingga malam hari nanti.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Kini kami sedang berada di dalam auditorium sekolah, mendengarkan ceramah kepala sekolah adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Ketika menoleh ke sebelah, aku melihat baik Miku maupun Rin sama-sama terlelap, seakan-akan seperti anak kecil yang tertidur karena dibacakan dongeng. Untunglah tak lama kemudian ceramah kepala sekolah selesai, digantikan dengan Kaito-senpai yang kini berdiri di atas panggung menggantikan kepala sekolah. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, ia tidak terlihat seperti senpai baik hati yang menyambut kami bertiga tadi pagi. Wajahnya begitu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebagai ketua osis Voca Gakuen saya mewakili sekolah mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian. setelah ini kalian akan menghadapi masa orientasi yang akan berakhir hingga malam nanti."

Oh, ternyata ia ketua OSIS…wajar saja kalau ia memasang ekspresi seperti itu di depan umum. Jadi itu sebabnya ia tampak berbeda sekali dari waktu ke waktu? Dari kejauhan kini aku dapat melihat senyum tipisnya yang begitu samar, kalau boleh jujur ekspresinya yang seperti itu memang membuatnya tampak cool. Setelah penyambutan, ia kemudian menjelaskan sejarah sekolah kami. Voca Gakuen telah berdiri selama puluhan tahun lamanya. Sekolah ini terdiri dari 2 gedung. Namun yang dipakai hanyalah gedung baru, sedangkan gedung lama yang terletak tepat di sebelah gedung baru kini sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Bahkan peraturan mengatakan bahwa siswa dilarang memasuki area gedung lama dikarenakan usia gedung yang sudah sangat tua, mengakibatkan konstruksi bangunan yang melemah dan dapat membahayakan siapapun yang berada di dalamnya. Sebab sewaktu-waktu gedung itu bisa roboh kapan saja. Voca Gakuen sangat unggul dalam ekstrakulikuler kendo, maklum karena dulunya sekolah ini merupakan tempat pelatihan khusus samurai yang didirikan pada era restorasi Meiji, diperuntukkan untuk mencegah kepunahan "the art of samurai" yang semakin berkurang dikarenakan pengaruh budaya barat pada masa itu. sepertinya aku mulai mengerti kenapa gedung lama tidak segera dibongkar. Gedung itu masih bersifat sangat tradisional sekali, mencerminkan ke-samuraian pada era itu.

Tak terasa ceramah Kaito-senpai telah usai. Kami semua dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk diberi pengarahan lebih lanjut tentang masa orientasi kami.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Sepanjang jalan aku berkali-kali mendengar baik Miku maupun Rin sama-sama menguap-nguap berkali-kali. Diam-diam aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Pada penghujung acara malam ini, akan diadakan tes keberanian di area gedung lama sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah katanya dilarang memasuki area gedung lama ya? Kenapa sekarang melakukan tes keberanian di sana? Entahlah, mungkin area itulah satu-satunya tempat yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan lokasi tes, dikarenakan model bangunan sudah tua dan aku yakin sekali isi di dalamnya juga tidak kalah mengerikannya. dan sekarang kami tepat berada di tengah kerumunan yang mengantri di depan gedung tua itu untuk menjalani tes.

Diam-diam aku terkekeh dalam hati, kalau tadi Rin dan Miku bisa dengan santainya menguap-nguap, sekarang mereka saling bergandengan tangan sambil gemetaran memegang lentera masing-masing. Hahaha, ekspresi ketakutan Rin dan Miku sungguh lucu! Aku? Oh, jangan ditanya lagi. Dikarenakan jumlah siswa di kelasku ganjl dan karena Rin yang menawarkanku pada Hiyama-sensei untuk menjalani tes sendirian, maka aku kini berakhir seperti ini. tapi tak apalah, toh memang aku tidak takut hantu macam apapun. toh aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan al-hal seperti itu.

Kenapa? Sejak kecil aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang normal, aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku. selain itu aku juga bisa melihat masa lalu sesuatu, jika aku memang ingin melihatnya. Awalnya tentu saja aku menganggap kemampuan khusus ku ini sebagai beban, tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ada untungnya juga kan bisa melihat hal-hal mistis? sekarang ketika harus menghadapi tes keberanian semacam ini, aku tidak merasa tes ini masalah besar.

Sekarang Rin dan Miku sudah memasuki area gedung lama, sedangkan aku masih tertahan di depan untuk menunggu beberapa saat. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, senpai yang memberiku lentera adalah Kaito-senpai. Terlihat sekali lelah di wajahnya, tapi tanpa sadar aku juga bisa merasakan tatapan khawatir itu ditujukan padaku.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa pergi sendirian? Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu." Alangkah baiknya senpai yang satu ini. Tapi aku yakin ia sendiri pasti sebenarnya sudah lelah, tentu saja, biasanya ketua OSIS lah yang paling lelah dalam mengatur kegiatan MOS. Karena itu dengan sopan aku menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak usah, senpai. Aku yakin pasti akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." lalu Kaito-sepai tersenyum hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan segera datang mencarimu. Oke?"

Ah, sial. Kata-katanya barusan membuatku melumer. Gadis mana yang tidak melumer kalau ada senpainya yang cool, da populer sepertinya berkata seperti itu? Aku segera membuang muka, memasang tampang ketus untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahku yangtersamarkan oleh cahaya lentera yang kekuningan.

"Terserah senpai saja." Dengan begitu aku mulai memasuki area tes keberanian. Sendirian. Benarkah?

Selama menyusuri lorong gedung lama yang persis seperti lorong-lorong istana tradisional Jepang, tentu saja beberapa hantu berusaha menakut-nakutiku, sayangnya semua itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun. Justru akulah yang terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa senpai-senpai yang menyamar sebagai hantu karena mereka tidak berhasil. Aku sangat menikmati acara malam ini. Harus kuakui, siapapun yang merancang interior tes keberanian ini sungguh hebat, suasananya memang cukup seram. Aku bisa membayangkan Rin dan Miku lari terbirit-birit sambil memejamkan mata hingga mereka tiba di pintu keluar.

Dan yah, tiba-tiba ada sesosok ungu yang lewat di hadapanku. Senyumku hilang, aku merasa ada yang berbeda sekarang. Siluet ungu ini...rasanya berbeda sekali dengan hantu-hantu yang lain. Tiba-tiba siluet ungu itu melewatiku lagi di sebelah kiri. Oke, ini tidak lucu, baru kali ini aku merasa merinding dengan suasana sekitarku. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku sambil terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk tetap waspada. Justru di situlah kesalahan utamaku. Aku tidak melihat ke depan dan justru menabrak sesuatu di depanku. Aku tidak berai menoleh, karena sepintas saja aku bisa melihat surai ungu yang tertiup angin yang berhembus.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat. Samar-samar aku merasakan kedua tangan seseorang itu menarikku mendekat dalam dekapannya. Tangan kirinya kemudian mengelus pipi kananku dengan lembut. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mendorong sosok yang tak kukenal itu menjauh dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhinya. Kau tahu apalagi kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan orang yang sedang panik? Tak sengaja kakiku menginjak papan kayu yang sudah keropos sehingga aku terjatuh dan membenturkan kepalaku pada benda lain. Ah, sakitnya...luar biasa.

Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat ini, sosok ungu itu akan menangkapku lagi. Tapi sekarang kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali. pandanganku buram. Semakin lama tubuhku terasa semakin lemas. Saat itulah aku merasa seseorang mengangkat tubuhku. Dengan pandangan buram sekalipun aku bisa melihat sosok itu. Kedua mata biru-indigo miliknya yang memikat itu terlihat sedih. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

okee sampai sini dulu yaaa, jadi bagaimana buat chapter pertamanya ini? penasaran siapa ituu? Hehehe, saya yakin readers pasti sudah tahu siapa (ya iyalah). Jujur aja, sebenarnya author cuma kebayang nanti di dekat-dekat endingnya seperti apa (penyakit akut author), sedangkan bagian awal, tengah dan paling belakang sendiri belum kebayang mau diapain.

Author tunggu reviewsnya yaa :)


End file.
